The Number One Troublemaker!
by AmorousFloof
Summary: It's not easy being the Flame Alchemist's son. Especially when you're as famed throughout the military for being a goodfornothing troublemaker as your father is for his Alchemy?


Okay people, for starters, I don't own FMA and any related characters, ect, ect. Two, the story is set a few years post-series/movie. Three, both Mini Roy ( Roy-chan, chibi Roy ect..) and Kaiya Elric are in fact from the twisted imagination from a friend of mine..so..yeah!

* * *

" ...One warehouse roof, one supply of salt, TWO cars now unaccounted for, one military rifle, and...three flower pots! " The Flame Alchemist finally finished reading off the exceptionally long list of damages caused just today. All by one little boy, standing with his hands crossed behind his back on the other side of the desk, whom he was now leering at. Crumpling the piece of paper in his gloved hands, that icystare fixed on the child as he awaited an answer to the unspoken question.

And it certainly came hurriedly. The boy fumbled, his dark brown eyes darting here and there, avoiding the glare of the Alchemist. " Ah uh well...ya see, " He paused and drifted off, looking for a viable excuse for _this _one. " it wasn't all my fault! Most of that was caused by those idgits you wanna call sold- " But he was abruptly cut off.

" They shouldn't have been chasing you in the first place! Those soldiers all have much better things to do with their time as opposed to chasing a boy all around Central City. How are we supposed to continue to pay for this damage! Not only do stunts like this make you look like a little fool but they're also a bad reflection on myself and the entire Amestris military and - " It would be around then that he checked out and his mind began to wander. That is, until he was snapped back to reality by that gruff voice.

" Are you listening to me! " Snapped the general. The child blinked, narrowing his eyes and looking off to the far left, giving only a somewhat sarcastic " yes sir! "

" You're nearly 12, Roy! It's time that you stopped with these stupid stunts and grew the hell up! Now go down to the mess hall! You're going to work 'til you're blue in the face to pay all this off. "

And just like that, waved the boy out of the roomy office to get to his task. Turning quickly, Roy-chan, as he was almost always called, was sure to murmur a " pfft..you c'n take that piece of paper and shove it old man... "

The general raised a brow. " What was that? "

" Oh, nothing sir! " And in a flash, the boy disappeared out the door.

General Mustang shook his head and put a hand to his brow with an exasperated sigh. " That damn boy's going to run me into an early grave...must get it from **Riza's **side..."

Only a few hours had passed, but to Roy-chan, it felt like he had been scrubbing forever. Ah yes, for his first task, the mess hall had been cleared out, and he was to 'scrub until EVERYTHING sparkled'. But on such a beautiful summer day, boys were made to run outside with their friends, play ball, go swimming! All but one..

On his hands and knees, a very rare sulky look on his face as he fingers curled tighter around the soapy sponge. He was having a particularly hard with one stain...apparently someone's lunch from a few days ago that had come back for an encore performance...already his hands were raw. But, unknown to him, a small girl maybe a year or two younger than himself, walked in.

Long golden hair, pulled into two ponytails, blue eyes wide with curiosity. Decked out in a short sleeved shirt that was pulled over the pretty red dress that came nearly to her knees. Not to forget the lollipop she was happily gnawing on. She sauntered right across the slick floor, tracking in even more dirt, stopping just in front of the boy and looking down at his hunched over form.

" Ne. Roy-chaaaan! What'cha doin'? " She asked.

" Cleanin' the stupid mess hall..."

" 'Cause why? "

" 'Cause ...the old man said so. "

" Really? Is it, " She stopped, tilting her head with a grin and crouching down. " 'cause of what'cha did this morning? "

But he returned her supposed innocent question with a harsh glare, looking up from his work at last, now rising to crouch merely on his knees, putting him almost at eye level.

" That..was a stupid question! "

" Was not! "

" Was to..."

" Was not, " She took a breath " was not was not was not! Cause..I say it wasn't so nyah! " She announced angrily, sticking her tongue out at the boy.

But he only responded by narrowing his eyes and grinning. " ...Was to. Anywaaay, " He yawned and stretched, finally standing and dropping the soapy warm sponge into the bucket of water with a krr-plunk. " i'm about to go and do something else...this is stupid! "

" B-but Roy-chan! Won't you get in trouble? " She practically gasped before stuffing her lollipop back into her mouth, standing and staring wide-eyed.

" Yeah so? "

" Well...dad told me that you shouldn't do bad stuff! That..that's the reason why YOU'RE always in trouble...and..and! "

" Pfft, do you always do what you're daddy tell you? " He smirked, his hands now folded behind his head, looking at her from the corners of his eyes. Knowing he was only leading her on and that more than likely her answer would be..

" NO! "

" Well then, shut up and come on! B'fore Havoc comes back! "

He walked right towards the closest door, quickly followed by the disgruntled little girl who followed right behind him, crying out.

" Roy-chan! Wait for me! "

* * *

_Okay, so the first chapter's a piece of crap. The story was more or less just a brainfart of mine. Thid story is set after another one I wrote..but never finished. Thus! if I don't finish this one..I might just make a few short stories...but it all depends on your reviews. Critism and praise alike. Want me to change something, want I should never write another story again? I won't know if'n you don't say so. _


End file.
